Encubiertos
by Bontenmaru
Summary: Escondido aun detrás de los arbusto, no percibió a la persona que se coloco a su lado hasta que hablo. - ¿Que haces tú aquí? - Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Estas siguiendo al pequeño mono? - Tú no eres quien para hablar bastardo. - /Pésimo summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! No los entretengo mucho y solo les dejare algunas aclaraciones por aquí._

_Cursiva __\- FlashBack y "Comillas" - Pensamientos, posible OOC en algunos personajes, sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo. _

_Disclaimer, Daiya no Ace no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor._

_**¿Cita?**_

_-Oe Sawamura, ¿Adónde vas tan arreglado eh?- Preguntaba Kuramochi cuando vi pasar a Sawamura hacia la salida de los dormitorios llamando la atención de algunos. -¿Es que acaso tienes un cita? -Insinuó divertido.-_

_-¿Tendrás una cita Sawamura-chan? –Sonrió Ryousuke al lado de Kuramochi.-_

_-¡No es una cita! -Exclamo un poco a avergonzado.- S-solo saldré con un amigo. -_

_-¿Amigo? ¿Ahora te van los hombres? -Se carcajeo divertido.-_

_-Arghh Kuramochi-senpai, déjalo ya! -Retomo su paso hacia la salida.- Volveré antes de la cena. -Fue lo último que dijo a su senpai.-_

_-Tal vez no deberíamos presionarlo tanto Kuramochi. -Dijo Ryousuke._

_-Solo le hemos molestado un poco Ryo-san, esperemos que se divierta en su cita. -La sonrisa divertida no desaparecía de su rostro.-_

_Caminaron de regreso a sus dormitorios sin darse cuenta de un cuarto espectador de toda la escena anterior. El catcher titular del equipo, Miyuki Kazuya, quien iba pasando y se quedó a escuchar todo, ahora miraba el camino por el que había abandonado el lugar el pitcher, sus ojos ocultos por su cabello, mientras apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta. Saber que Sawamura iba a salir con un amigo por alguna razón hacia qué le hirviera la sangre._

_\- "¿Por qué debería importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer ese tonto? " -Se preguntaba aun sabiendo la respuesta.- "Sigo sin saber cómo paso, yo Miyuki Kazuya, termine enamorándome de ese hiperactivo pitcher de primer año." - Sus pies se movieron por el mismo camino que tomo el picther. -"Que raro, se me ha antojado salir a mi también." -Sonrió un poco perverso, era un lindo día para salir, no sería nada extraño si terminaba yendo al mismo lugar que Sawamura ¿cierto? Solo se le había antojado caminar un poco._

__Algunas personas que pasaban cerca le miraban raro y murmuraban cosas, él simplemente las ignoraba, escondido detrás de uno arbustos, se encontraba el catcher, espiando a Sawamura quien se encontraba parado cerca de la entrada de un parque de diversiones.

-"Que infantil" -Fue lo primeo que pensó cuando llego al lugar siguiendo al pitcher, habían pasado solo unos minuto cuando vio a alguien pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Sawamura en saludo obteniendo una sonrisa y un abrazado de parte de este, el sujeto en cuestión estaba de espaldas a él por lo que no podía ver su rostro.- "Un momento" -Afilo su mirada un poco más hasta que el chico se dio la vuelta quedando de perfil, una cicatriz en su rostro llamo la atención del catcher. -"¿Todoroki Raichi?!'"

Bueno, como verán es algo muy corto y es que lo escribí desde el móvil en clase, es solo el primer capítulo lamento los errores gramaticales y ortográficos que quizás encontraron, quizás vuelva a subir el capítulo arreglado y mejor redactado una vez que vuelva a casa.

Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer! Me gustaría saber que les pareció? Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias. Es el primer fic que subo y el primero que escribo de Daiya no Ace.

See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Aquí presente con el segundo capítulo de este intento de fic._

_Cursiva __\- FlashBack y "Comillas" - Pensamientos, posible OOC en algunos personajes, y sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo. _

_Disclaimer, Daiya no Ace no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor._

**.**

**¿Tú?**

-Mhoo, Kuramochi-senpai es un tonto. –Murmuraba Sawamura mientras salía de la escuela y caminaba hacia la parada de autobús.

¿Cita? ¿Acaso era tan extraño querer salir con un amigo en tu día libre? Él había vivido apartado de las grandes ciudades, unas cuantas salidas para conocer un poco mejor la ciudad no tenía nada malo. Tomo el bus que lo llevo en pocos minutos a su destino.

-"El parque de diversiones." –Sonrió ilusionado como si de un niño se tratase, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a uno tan grande como el que había en la ciudad.

Se detuvo a un lado cerca de la entrada esperando a su compañía, solo había un corto tiempo cuando sintió que un brazo rodeaba sus hombros con familiaridad.-

**.**

-"¿Todoroki Raichi?! –

¿Qué hacia Sawamura saliendo con el enemigo? Es más, ¿De aquí en cuando se habían vuelto amigos esos dos? Con solo verse en los partidos no podría ser, ¿Habrían quedado de salir anteriormente? Ahora que recordaba un poco, en contados de sus días libres, el picther a veces salía con la excusa de que necesitaba comprar algo y volvía pasadas unas horas más animado de lo normal.

-"Esos dos, ¿Desde que cuando se llevan encontrando?" – Seguía observándolos desde su escondite, ambos charlaban muy animadamente tal cual sus actitudes, empezaba a irritarse un poco, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que ambos chicos eran muy cercanos.

Con su mirada fija en ellos, no percibió como alguien se colocaba a su lado hasta que hablo. - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Dijo una voz conocida.

-Le miro de reojo, el sujeto en cuestión se encontraba en cuclillas al igual que él.- Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿Estas siguiendo al pequeño mono? -

-¿Siguiendo? Tú no eres quien para hablar bastardo. –Respondió con un deje de diversión, frunció las cejas. –Y no le llames mono. –

\- Yah, entonces si estas espiando a tu compañero. – Afirmo, nunca espero encontrarse con Sanada Shunpei, el pitcher estrella de Yakushi quien al parecer, también había seguido a escondidas a su compañero hasta ahí.

\- No lo estoy espiando, solo estoy cuidando de él. –Se excusó inútilmente.-

\- Claro, y yo estoy aquí porque me gusta esconderme entre los arbusto. – Ironizo divertido ante su vaga excusa.-

Un incómodo silencio se armó entre ellos mientras seguían observando a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Suspiro, al final parecía que ambos estaban en el mismo barco después de todo.- Esta bien, Raichi ha estado actuando algo raro últimamente. –

Comenzó a recordar como el base últimamente buscaba escabullirse para salir a quien sabe dónde, su padre no le daba mucha importancia diciendo que eran cosas de adolescentes, en cambia a él comenzó a molestarle cuando Raichi rechazaba sus invitaciones de hacer algo juntos por irse a quien sabe dónde con alguien más.

\- Solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía cuando salía y con quien. – Y no se equivocó cuando pensó que el más pequeño se reunía con alguien pero nunca espero que fuera con uno de los picthers de primer año de Seidou. - Ahora tú responde a mi pregunta. –Volteo a verlo interesado.

Había estado siguiendo a Raichi muy de cerca hasta que llegaron a unos metros del parque de diversiones, se detuvo un momento buscando un lugar donde no le viera el menor, cuando alcanzó a reconocer, entre unos arbustos, al cátcher titular de Seidou. Su primera reacción fue verle como un bicho raro, como todas las personas que pasaban cerca de él, pero cuando desvió su mirada hacia donde veía el cátcher no más que sino que llevarse una sorpresa al descubrir con quien se reunía Raichi, así pues no dudo en acercarse al cátcher.

\- También tenía curiosidad.- Respondió con calma sin más que agregar. Otro silencio volvió a formarse entre ellos, hasta que cátcher volvió a hablar. – ¿Y? ¿Qué haremos?

…

De nuevo, si llegaron hasta esta parte, muchas gracias por leer. Lamento una vez más los errores gramaticales y ortográficos que pudieran haber encontrado.

Si, son capítulos cortos, lo sé, tengo que trabajar más en ello.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**Asami Konoe : Primero que nada gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un segundo comentario! Esto de dejar un comentario a veces falla, es raro porque ninguno aparecía publicado, pero parece que ya se arregló. Y pues si es un MiSawa con otro parejita que te habrás dado cuenta xD Espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo, de nuevo gracias por comentar.**

**Guest : Me alegra mucho que te gustara, gracias por comentar! **

Again, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.

See ya later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, aquí presente con un nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho la tardanza, la universidad me tiene atrapada. _

_Cursiva __\- FlashBack y "Comillas" - Pensamientos, posible OOC en algunos personajes, sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo. _

_Disclaimer, Daiya no Ace no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor._

**.**

**¿Haremos?**

-¿Qué haremos dices? – Le miro extrañado. –No hay nada que hacer, solo quería asegurarme de que Raichi no se estuviera metiendo en problemas es todo. –En parte era cierto. –Es solo una salida de amigos, yo me regreso. –Hizo el mate de ponerse de pie cuando Miyuki le sujeto por el codo. - ¿Qué?

-Aun crees que es solo algo de amigos… -Hizo sin querer un poco de presión en su agarre mientras señalaba con su otra mano así donde estaban los menores. –

El pitcher de Yakushi dirigió su mirada a donde le señalaba y lo que vio le revolvió el estómago, Raichi y el mocoso de Seidou estaban levemente sonrojados mientras sujetaban sus manos con ánimo y luego sin soltarse caminaban hacia la caseta más grande para comprar las entradas.

-Soltó un bufido. -¿Qué haremos? –

El catcher le soltó, poniéndose de pie seguido por el otro.

-No haremos nada que llame su atención, solo los seguiremos de acuerdo. –Sin darse cuenta, su ceño estaba un poco arrugado luego de presenciar aquella escena. –

\- De acuerdo. – Suspiro no muy convencido con la idea. –

Ambos esperaron a que los menores entraran al parque para ir y comprar su entradas también, los seguirían de cerca, pero debían ser cuidadosos sino querían ser descubierto, aunque siendo esos dos tan despistados las cosas serían un poco más fáciles.

**.**

_-Raichi! –Se volteo contento abrazando al recién llegado.- _

_-Kyahaha, yo Sawamura. –Le saludo con una sonrisa enorme. – Disculpa la tardanza, estaba tan nervioso porque sería mi primera vez yendo a un parque de diversiones que no sabía que excusa decirle a Sanada-senpai. –Se rasco el cuello avergonzado. –_

_-No te preocupes, mis senpais tampoco me la pusieron fácil esta vez. –Le da una palmada en el hombro. – Y, ¿Aun no se lo has dicho? –Pregunto curioso. –_

_-Tú sabes que no soy bueno con esas cosas. –Se sonrojo. –_

_Y es que luego de su primer partido contra Yakushi, ambos jóvenes se habían interesado en el contrario, su rivalidad los llevo a juntarse un día para practicar juntos, a esa salida le siguieron muchas más, en las que se fueron tratando y conociendo hasta volverse amigos._

_A las cuantas salidas, una tarde mientras descansaban de practicar, un charla poco usual se dio entre ellos, comenzó con un ¿Te gusta alguien? y que curioso fue que ha ambos les gustase su senpai, los dos inexpertos en el amor, comenzaron a conversar cada vez más en como podrían "declararse", pero hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había dado un gran paso._

_-Lo sé, yo tampoco he avanzado mucho con Miyuki-senpai. –También se sonrojo. – Pero hablemos de esto después. –Tomo sus manos. –Vamos a divertirnos! –Emocionado, sus ojos brillaron como un niño pequeño. –_

_-SI! –Contesto igual de emocionado. Se dejó guiar por el otro hasta donde comprarían sus entradas. –_

**.**

Si, otro capítulo cortísimo, pero lo necesito así para el siguiente capítulo cuando comienza lo bonito. - Una vez más, si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer.

Respondiendo a los reviews:

**xNaatuu: **Miyuki tiene una vena stalker, todos lo sabemos xD Gracias por leer y por tu comentario.

**Asami Konoe: **Gracias por seguir comentando, espero por no defraudarte con este capítulo, lo que Miyuki y Sanada se tiene planeado ya lo veras pronto, cuídate.

**Roschanuzumaki: **Muchas gracias por comentar! Me pone feliz que te gustara, espero poder cumplir tus expectativas con este fic.

Again, se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Aquí presente con el segundo capítulo de este intento de fic.

Cursiva - FlashBack y "Comillas" - Pensamientos, posible OOC en algunos personajes, y sin más que agregar nos vemos abajo.

Disclaimer, Daiya no Ace no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.

.

**Parque de diversiones. **

\- Wooo! –Exclamaron ambos al entrar por fin al parque de diversiones, observaban todo a su alrededor maravillados, los puestos de juegos, las diferentes atracciones y sobre todo esa gran montaña rusa que parecía ser una de las atracciones principales.

\- ¿A cuál vamos primero? – Pregunto Raichi mirando de un lado a otro. -

\- ¿Qué te parece esa? – Señalo Sawamura los autos chocones. –

\- Vamos! – Respondió el otro, tomando su mano, se encaminaron a la fila. –

.

\- Pff, ¿Los autos chocones? ¿Qué son? ¿Niños? – Menciono Sanada quien los observaba junto a Miyuki detrás de unos arbustos.

\- Está bien, podemos observarlos desde aquí sin problemas. – Dijo el cátcher. –

El turno de los menores aun no llegaba pero algo logro llamar la atención de ambos cómplices, los autos del juego eran para dos personas.

\- … - Sus miradas se cruzaron, en un mutuo acuerdo silencio.

.

Sin descaro alguno, tomaron unos trajes que alguien había dejado reposando sobre un puesto, uno de conejo y otro de oso, Miyuki y Sanada se apresuraron a ponérselos en ese orden.

Una vez con sus disfraces en su lugar, se colaron a fila justo detrás de los menores cuando su turno llegaba.

Como acordaron, cada uno entraría a un auto con su compañero, Sanada logro meterse en el mismo auto que Raichi, pero el de la cicatriz se bajó segundos después mientras mencionaba algo como que el color del carro no le gustaba y sin perder tiempo se metió con Sawamura.

Miyuki quien no había alcanzado a sentarse junto al pitcher fue empujado por el encargado para que se sentara junto al disfrazado de oso, ambos en el mismo auto, apretados y muy incomodos.

\- ¿No que tenías que quedarte con el mocoso?! – Exclamo bajito Sanada golpeando con el codo las costillas de Miyuki para que le diera espacio.

-No eres quien para hablar, tenías que haber retenido a Todoroki contigo! – Le devolvió el golpe. – Tsk, bajémonos antes de que- -Se cortó de golpe al recibir un choque a uno de sus costados. –

-Kyahaha, vamos a destrozar a esos animales! – Declaro Raichi mientras movía el volante para volver a chocarles, Sawamaru a su lado le indicaba le mejor manera de chocar contra ellos.

Así pues, el juego comenzó, el conejo y el oso se pasaron casi todo el juego siendo embestidos por el auto de los menores y otro grupo de jugadores que también se habían unido al ataque contra los animales.

Luego de que el tiempo de juego hubiese acabado, Sawamura y Raichi se bajaron entre risas del juego, mientras que los disfrazados, se alejaron refuñando adoloridos por tantos impactos.

…

Parezco grabadora en repetición pero, si una vez más llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y como siempre, lamento los errores de redacción, gramaticales y ortográficos que pudieran haber encontrado.

Lo sé, aún tengo que trabajar más en los capítulos largos, mil disculpas. Esta vez tendrán el siguiente capítulo más rápido ya que solo tengo que pasarlo a la PC.

Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.

Nos vemos luego.


End file.
